With You
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Asal bersamamu, pasti akan wanita itu lakukan. Pertama kali menyapa, tidak akan mengira bakal mengajaknya walau uang pas-pasan. Akan tetapi, berkat penyapaan itu, mereka bisa berdekatan seperti ini. OOC! DeiKarin. Dedicated for Birthday Kithara Blue. #105


Perasaan otomatis akan datang tanpa diduga. Ini dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Karin yang terpesona dengan pria kantoran yang ganteng. Biarpun tidak terlihat karena sebelah matanya tertutup poni, tetapi bagi wanita ini, pria yang selalu berjalan adalah orang terganteng di kantor ini.

Tanpa memikirkan penyelesaian berkasnya, Karin terus memandangi pria tersebut. Teman sekerjanya langsung kebingungan menatap tingkah Karin. Dilambaikan tangan di depan wajah Karin, tetap saja tidak merespon.

"Anak ini kenapa, sih?"

Seandainya waktu berhenti, ingin sekali tubuh Karin otomatis mendekati pria disebut Deidara. Mengkhayal boleh saja, tetapi lihat jam kerja juga dong. Itulah anggapan bagi temannya di samping Karin.

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**With You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo (pasti ada), AU. Alur (kondisi) cepat. Dan agak ending nge-gantung. Dedicated for Birthday Kithara Blue.

**..oOo..**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu yang dimiliki wanita manis berkacamata, melihat-lihat pria di depannya. Auranya bikin tersenyum, dan ingin sekali menyapa pria itu. Tetatpi, tidak ada keiginan untuk menyapanya karena takut ada apa-apa.

Berpikir keras, keras dan keras, Karin akhirnya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan menyapa atasan di atasnya. Sementara mencari kata-kata bagus, Karin berdiri di sampingnya. Pria di sampingnya menoleh dan bingung, ada apa Karin berdiri di dekatnya?

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Deidara, nama pria diiginkan oleh Karin. Karin hanya tersipu malu-malu, menundukkan kepala. "Hei, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa masalahmu kalau kamu tunduk begitu?"

"Anu… Pak. Saya ingin mengajak Anda untuk makan siang bersama saya?" tanya Karin berharap keinginannya dikabulkan. Deidara mengangkat alis, mendengus. Karin jadi ketakutan. "Ji-jika Anda tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan begitu. Baru pertama kali ada seorang wanita mengajak saya pergi." Deidara melihat waktu di jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya makan siang. Lebih baik kita cari tempat makan.

Karin bahagia sekali telah membuat pria disukainya mau memenuhi permintaannya walaupun cuman sekedar makan siang. Karin dan Deidara beranjak dari kantor, kemudian mereka pun pergi ke tempat paling disukai Deidara. Akan tetapi, harga di restoran itu sangatlah mahal. Tentu Karin tidak punya uang mentraktir Deidara.

Wanita berkacamata tebal berdiri kaku di depan restoran sangat mahal. Deidara juga berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke arah Karin yang terdiam membatu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak mau masuk?"

Diam membisu. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Karin juga tidak mau menyakiti hati pria di depannya, jadi Karin melangkah mundur lalu pergi dari sana. Deidara kelabakan memanggilnya.

"Hei!"

Air mata Karin tumpah. Saking sedihnya tidak memiliki cukup uang membeli makanan. Biarpun seorang pegawai kantoran di mana tempat kerja Deidara, tetapi uang gaji tidak sanggup membayar makanan-makanan mahal.

Uluran tangan seseorang meraih lengan Karin, Karin tersontak berhenti. Menatap ke belakang, Karin terperanjat kaget. "Pak?"

"Kenapa kamu lari? Dan kenapa kamu menangis?" Jempol Deidara menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi manis Karin. Wanita berambut merah jadi salah tingkah.

"Sa-saya… tidak bisa mentraktir Bapak makanan yang mahal-mahal. Saya minta maaf." Karin menundukkan kepala, menutupi wajahnya menggunakan poni. Deidara hanya tersenyum.

"Haha… ya ampun. Soal begituan, ya?" Deidara mendekati Karin dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Biarkan aku yang traktir kamu. Jangan pusing begitu. Aku, 'kan sudah bilang, katakana saja kesusahanmu."

Tatapan kagum dirasakan Karin kepada Deidara. Bukan hanya ganteng, tetapi Deidara juga sangat baik hati. Karin mencatat sifat Deidara yang begitu luar biasa.

"Ayo."

Deidara menggamit tangan Karin, mengajaknya kembali ke restoran yang tadi. Kebahagiaan ini betul-betul berlangsung lama. Deidara dan Karin makan siang bersama-sama, tidak mempedulikan waktu yang hampir menjelang sore.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semenjak peristiwa makan siang itu, Karin semakin akrab dengan Deidara. Karin mengetahui sesuatu kalau Deidara itu sangat pintar masak. Pernah Karin datang ke rumahnya, menikmati masakan Deidara yang begitu enak. Rasanya tidak terbayangkan.

"Saya tidak mengira Bapak bisa membuat _salad _yang begitu enak seperti ini." Karin menyuap _salad _di depannya. Mengagumi rasa enaknya. Deidara yang baru muncul dari dapur, tertawa kecil.

"Tidak usah memuji. Itu bukan apa-apa, kok." Deidara duduk di samping Karin. "Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak boleh memanggilku Bapak jika kita berdua seperti ini. Panggil biasa saja, Karin."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Karin memerah. Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Coba sekali kamu memanggilku tanpa sebutan Bapak," pinta Deidara memandangi Karin dalam-dalam. Karin salah tingkah.

"I-iya, Deidara."

"Bagus."

Suasana nyaman ini benar-benar bahagia. Mereka bercakap-cakap soal kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Mereka berdua telah menjadi teman yang saling membantu satu sama lain. Di saat Deidara disibukkan pekerjaan rumah tangga, Karin pula membantunya.

Pernah sekali, Karin ke rumah Deidara untuk memberikan makanan bekal. Karin memegang kunci cadangan yang diberikan Deidara kepadanya. Ini adalah kehormatan tidak terhingga yang didapatkan Karin.

"Deidara," panggil Karin setelah masuk ke ruang tamu. Suasana sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas salamannya. Akhirnya Karin ke lantai dua, menemui Deidara. Baru saja Karin membuka pintu, ada suara desahan yang memilukan di telinga Karin.

"Hh… Dei… Kumohon peluk aku…"

Karin membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit, ingin melihat siapa orang yang berbicara itu. Mata kelamnya sungguh tidak percaya memandangi seorang wanita sedang bergelayut manja di depan Deidara. Kaki Karin jadi membeku total, tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Wanita berambut pirang tua melebarkan kedua tangan, meminta Deidara untuk memeluknya. Tubuhnya yang berpakaian transparan hingga menampilkan payudara bulat dan celana dalam hitam yang masih terpasang.

"Kumohon… Dei…"

"Hn."

Deidara yang dilihat Karin mengisap sebatang rokok, membuangnya ke segala arah. Jari-jarinya melepas kancing kemejanya, menampilkan dada berotot paling diinginkan semua wanita. Karin terpana, tidak bisa berkedip.

"Peluklah aku, Dei…"

Saat tangan Deidara memeluk tubuh wanita pirang tua, Karin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang berada di tangannya. Hingga berbunyi cukup keras sampai ke telinga dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar.

_**PRANG!**_

Kotak bekal Karin yang berupa kaca, hancur berkeping-keping menyebarkan semua lauk pauk di atas lantai rumah. Deidara maupun wanita itu terlonjak kaget. Langkah kaki Deidara menuju pintu, terkejut menatap Karin yang menundukkan kepala sambil memungut sisa makanan.

"Karin… kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

Karin yang tidak mau melihat Deidara setengah telanjang, terus menundukkan kepala. Setelah selesai, Karin bangkit berdiri. Memeluk bekal yang tumpah.

"Aku datang untuk memberikanmu bekal. Aku ingin kamu mencoba makanan buatanku."

"Tapi, kamu harus telepon aku dulu baru kemari. Aku, 'kan tidak tahu kamu datang." Deidara mendekati Karin, tetapi Karin malah mundur. "Karin?"

Ada sebutir air mata jatuh di sela-sela tundukan kepala, Deidara jadi salah tingkah. "Apa kamu tahu, kenapa aku mau mendekatimu?" Karin mengangkat kepala, menangis diiringi sengukan. "Karena aku sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

"Karin…" Deidara tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. "Kamu menyukaiku?"

"Siapa itu, Dei?" Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berwarna agak tua, menempel di lengan Deidara. "Ternyata wanita culun, ya? Tidak menarik."

"Diam kamu, Shion!" Wanita bernama Shion menutup mulut, tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Tatapan Deidara kembali ke Karin. "Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti hatimu. Tadi itu cuman…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saya yang salah. Pak Deidara tidak salah apa-apa." Deidara terkejut, Karin tidak memakai bahasa biasa tetapi bahasa formal. Karin merogoh kantung dan mengambil kunci cadangan. "Ini saya kembalikan ke Bapak. Mulai sekarang, saya tidak mengganggu Bapak lagi."

Karin pergi dari sana. Deidara cuman membisu dan membatu, menggenggam erat kunci cadangan yang diberikan Karin kepadanya. Shion masih berada di sana, memeluk lengan Deidara penuh manja.

"Sayang… ayo, kita kembali ke kamar."

"Pulang."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Shion, bingung. Deidara menoleh menatap Shion, dingin dan tajam.

"Aku bilang, PULANG!" perintah Deidara. Shion berdecak kesal langsung pulang tanpa membawa suatu apa pun. Deidara jatuh terduduk sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, hatinya jadi terkikis. "Maafkan aku, Karin."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari, Karin tidak berbicara maupun menyanggupi permintaan Deidara. Saat Deidara meminta Karin untuk makan siang di mana awal kedekatan mereka, Karin menolak ajakan itu.

Teman-teman rekan kerja heran pada dua insan yang selalu akrab ke mana-mana hingga mereka jadi bahagia juga bosan. Tetapi, mereka tahu kalau ada masalah yang dihadapi keduanya makanya jadi renggang.

"Kamu kenapa tidak ikut makan siang dengan pak Deidara, sih?" tanya teman kerja Karin, Mei Terumi. Karin hanya menggeleng. "Lebih dari dua minggu, kamu tidak mau berbicara pada Pak Deidara meskipun dia selalu mengajakmu."

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Lebih baik jadi boss dan karyawan." Karin mengetik sesuatu di komputer, Mei mengintip di balik sela meja kerja.

"Wow! Kamu menulis catatan harian tentangmu dan pak Deidara?" Mei terkikik pelan. Karin mematikan komputernya, menatap Mei marah. "Aduh, jangan marah dong."

"Aku mau makan siang." Karin bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak pergi. Mei menghela napas pada tingkah kekonyolan Karin.

"Selamat berjuang."

Langkah Karin menuju tangga darurat. Untuk kali ini, Karin tidak menggunakan _lift_. Jika seandainya, Karin menggunakan _lift_. Tentu Karin bakalan bertemu Deidara di sana. Jadi, pilihan terakhir adalah turun menggunakan tangga darurat.

Kaki jenjang Karin menuruni tangga. Gedung perkantoran ada 20 lantai, dan tempat kerja Karin maupun Deidara berada di lantai 15. Dari lantai 15 ke lantai dasar itu betul-betul menguras tenaga. Karin berhenti di lantai 8, duduk di salah satu anak tangga.

"Kakiku capek. Istirahat dulu," gumam Karin memijit tumit kedua kakinya yang sedang sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, menepuk pundak Karin. "Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara berdua denganmu."

Sontak terkejut, Karin berdiri. Namun, gara-gara pergerakan tiba-tiba, kaki Karin tidak seimbang. Karin mau jatuh ke belakang. "Gyaaa!"

"Karin!" Tangan Deidara menangkap lengan Karin, berusaha agar Karin tidak terjatuh. Ditarik kuat-kuat, akhirnya Deidara tidak membiarkan Karin jatuh ke bawah. Tangan Deidara menarik tangan Karin ke pelukannya, tidak berkehendak melepaskannya. "Untungnya kamu tidak terjatuh."

Pucat bercampur merah merona, Karin memberontak. "To… tolong lepaskan saya, Pak."

"Tidak!"

"Saya mohon…"

"Aku sudah bilang, TIDAK!"

Tidak ada penolakan lagi, Karin menyerah. Desahan napas di atas puncak kepala Karin, dan detak jantung Deidara yang cepat di telinga Karin benar-benar bikin rasa jijiknya sirna dalam sekejap. Tangan Karin masih dipegang Deidara, sedangkan sebelah tangannya turun ke bawah.

"Aku mohon dengar. Kamu salah paham mendengar kalimatku dua minggu lalu. Aku cuman kamu maafkan kejadian waktu itu bukan berarti hubungan kita putus seperti ini." Pelukan erat yang dilakukan Deidara bikin Karin pasrah pada keadaan.

"Saya sudah maafkan Bapak."

"Hentikan kalimat itu!" pinta Deidara, sangat. "Biasakanlah memakai bahasa lain tanpa secara formal. Kita lagi berdua, 'kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Deidara menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Kamu tahu, entah kenapa di saat kamu tidak ada di sampingku, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu."

Karin mendongak. "Maksudnya?"

"Mengenai pernyataan cintamu waktu itu, aku cuman diam membisu. Belum bisa menanggapi pernyataanmu, tapi di lubuk hati aku senang sekali." Senyuman Deidara terbentuk, Karin tercengang.

"Itu berarti…"

"Ya! Aku menyukaimu juga." Dielus pipi manis Karin menggunakan punggung tangan Deidara. "Semenjak kamu tidak ada, hatiku terasa kosong. Biasanya aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita, tapi kamu berbeda. Kamu apa adanya."

"Deidara…"

Jari telunjuk Deidara menekan bibir ranum Karin. "Hussh… Soal wanita bernama Shion, anak itu suka menguntitku. Aku tidak menyangka dia datang di saat kamu akan datang. Soal kejadian itu…"

"Hussh…" Karin mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menekan bibir Deidara. "Aku 'kan, sudah bilang aku memaafkanmu. Asalkan kamu tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Pelukan erat kembali terjadi. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Jika kamu tidak menyapaku waktu itu, kita tidak mungkin bisa sedekat ini dan aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu seperti ini." Deidara mencium kening Karin. "Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku, Uzumaki Karin."

"Aku juga begitu."

Deidara mendorong tubuh Karin, mengambil dagunya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman manis di tangga darurat bikin hati mereka seakan menyatu. Akhirnya Karin bisa bersama pria dikaguminya ini. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"He? Kamu nanti jadi sekretaris Pak Deidara?" Mei melongo saking terkejutnya atas kepindahan Karin dari karyawan biasa menjadi sekretaris. "Kok cepat sekali?"

"Yaaah… aku tidak tahu juga, Mei. Tiba-tiba saja Pak Deidara meminta aku untuk jadi sekretarisnya." Karin yang bersiap-siap kepindahannya dari meja kerjanya terdahulu ke ruangan Deidara.

"Bilang saja, Pak Deidara itu ingin bersamamu." Mei berdecak kesal, cemberut. "Tapi, kita masih bisa bertemu, 'kan? Semenjak kamu sudah berbaikan dengan Pak Deidara, kita tidak bermain-main seperti dulu."

"Tentu saja." Karin tersenyum.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum."

"Apa sudah selesai?" Baru saja Karin menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya, pria berambut kuning berkuncir satu datang. Mei kembali duduk saking kagetnya. Karin tersenyum.

"Sudah, Pak Deidara." Karin mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barang miliknya. Deidara mengambil kotak kardus, berniat membantunya. "Pak…"

"Biar kubantu." Sebelum beranjak pergi ke ruangannya, Deidara membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Karin. "Setiap hari aku bisa melihatmu. Dengan cara begini, kamu tidak bisa lari dariku, Karin."

Wajah Karin sontak memerah. Mei memutar matanya melihat kejadian itu. Karin mengikuti Deidara di belakang. Tepukan sorak sorai dilontarkan para karyawan makin bikin Karin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Hmm… buat fict untuk ultah-nya Kithara Blue. Beda banget apa yang diutarakan Karin pada saya di FB. #pundungan di pojokan  
Saya harap masih bisa buat DeiKarin lagi seperti dikatakan Karin pada saya. Pikir-pikir dulu. Maafkan saya karena melenceng dari apa yang dikatakan Karin! #gigit selimut T^T

Selamat ulang tahun Kithara Blue. Semoga makin manis, dapat jodoh terbaik, selalu tersenyum, bisa hadapin masalah, bisa banggain ortu, juga bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan dengan nilai yang cukup bagus. Dan semoga Karin dilindungi oleh Allah semata. Aamiin. #berdoa khusyuk

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 09 Oktober 2013


End file.
